


Forsight

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: The fight with Woundwort leaves Bigwig with a more permanent reminder of their battle. (Febuwhump day 18 - "I can't see.")
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 5





	Forsight

In all the elation that swept over the down after the Efrafans had fled, Fiver almost forgot about Bigwig.

He was still down in the run while the others were pushing their heads above ground, angling their ears to hear for any signs of the dog or the general's troops. All was quiet, silence had returned and with it almost a sense of peace. Surely they had escaped the worst of it.

Fiver went back down immediately after to tell the does and Pipkin, who had remained at their spot in the back of the warren for the moment. Their anxious energy would not help the others, and they had quite the harrowing experience behind them. Fiver could not blame them for staying back. But as he passed the narrow tunnel in which the trap had been dug, he found Pipkin nudging against Bigwig's fur. The older rabbit had not gone through the effort to push himself up or move, but pressed his snout firmly against Pipkin's to assure him he was alive.

Blood had coated his fur, the many scratches his fight with Woundwort had caused plainly visible even in the dim light. When Fiver moved forward Bigwig's head turned at the sound.

"Hazel, that wouldn't be you, would it?" he asked.

"Afraid not..." Fiver admitted. He stopped in front of them both, but only Pipkin's eyes came up to face him.

Bigwig scented the air. "So it isn't," he decided. "You two smell quite alike."

That's when Fiver recognized the gashing running up and across Bigwig's snout for what they truly were. "Bigwig, are you-"

"I can't see," Bigwig said calmly. Spoken like a true officer of Owsla, the information was delivered rather placidly and without the weight Fiver felt it should carry. "A parting gift from the general. I do believe he said he'd scratch my eyes out himself."

* * *

Hazel came back three days later. Fiver told him as they were climbing the hill, the whole story from beginning to end. He couldn't do it justice as Dandelion would, but Hazel nodded and relayed his own mishap on the farm with detached amazement. He would be repeating it countless times for the next few days, he knew, which is why he told Fiver he wouldn't get into the whole ordeal right then.

As Fiver watched his brother limp up the hill, dragging the hind leg that had been hit by the men's metal behind him slightly more than usual, he could tell there was more to it than that.

While the others waited outside, grazing on the grassy down and politely pretending not to be breathless with anticipation, Hazel went down the tunnel. He came out rather quickly, but the way his forepaws shuffled and he groomed himself anxiously spelled bad news to Fiver. Yet he could do nothing but be patient as the others crowded around their Chief Rabbit. Everybody wanted a turn praising Hazel for his bravery and quick wits, expressing their gratitude for his actions.

Hazel clearly didn't enjoy the attention but was gracious enough not to let it show to anyone but Fiver.

When the ruckus had finally calmed down somewhat, and most had settled themselves for the evening silflay, Hazel moved over to Fiver and nuzzled him to get his attention.

"You'll come down with me, won't you? Talk some sense into him."

Fiver picked at the dirt beneath them. "Oh, if you can't do it, Hazel, I don't think I will be of much use."

But when Hazel made his way back inside the warren, Fiver was already following him without question. Bigwig had settled into a secluded burrow near the back. Pipkin stayed with him most of the time, but he wasn't there when Hazel and Fiver entered. The wounds from the fight had mostly healed and Bigwig could open his eyes again, but they were left dull and hazed over – still unable to see anything.

"If you've come back with more of your silly prepositions, I won't hear it." Bigwig shuffled around to turn his back to them, but the burrow was so big Hazel could easily round him.

"None of that. I brought Fiver with me, he's here to tell you how hardheaded you're being," Hazel said.

"Oh, and I suppose he knows a thing or two about hardheadedness, does he?"

Fiver scooted forward and pressed his flank against Bigwig's. He could feel the warmth of the blood running beneath his fur, and the rapid breathing inside his ribcage. How often had they slept like this? The three of them – sometimes the others too – on the long journey from Sandleford to here and after.

"P-perhaps. But I do also know a good idea when I see one. You should listen to Hazel-rah, Bigwig," he said. "We need your help."

"This one-" and as he said it, Bigwig gestured his paw at the location he had last heard Hazel's voice come from, "-would have me become captain of his Owsla. Me, with no eyes. What use is a blind captain?"

Hazel shook his head. "Even without sight, you are the most capable fighter in this warren."

"Only because we have a real pathetic lot here," Bigwig scoffed. "And that won't stay that way for long. I'd rather not have a position out of desperation's sake."

Hazel took up his other side, laying the length of his body against their friend. "If not out of desperation's sake, at least then for mine?" he asked. "There's nobody else I'd rather have, Thlayli."

Bigwig didn't answer, but pulled up his nose as if he was smelling something foul. Then he crossed his front paws and laid his chin upon them. "I'll consider it."

Hazel looked at Fiver and titled his head, satisfied that their argument had at least been compelling. For his own part, Fiver settled down more comfortably, so that he too could get some sleep.

* * *

When he first had gotten the vision of Sandleford's destruction, what seemed like generations ago, Fiver had known Watership Down would not be an ordinary warren.

And indeed it had become quite a peculiar place.

For Watership Down had a chief rabbit who could not run. The wound on Hazel's hind gave him trouble in weather both bad and fair alike, and he had taken reluctant acceptance in the fact that he would not be able to outrun the elil as he used to.

But their chief was quick-witted as ever and had keen eyes. He could tell when the winter burrows had to be prepared and where the best silflay was. He could see with a glance where a problem lied and solve it too.

With at his side a rather gruff-looking rabbit who always looked the wrong way when he spoke to you.

For Watership Down had a captain of Owsla who could not see. Bigwig lamented loudly and often to anybody willing to listen – and those who weren't – about the annoyances of not being able to see the obstacles in his way or the approaching Kehaar whenever the bird decided to surprise him.

But their captain was swift as the water, and with you if you'd let out so much as a squeak. His nose never betrayed him and he could find his way even through the forest on scents alone.

And together, those two watched over Watership Down better than Fiver could ever have foreseen.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
